wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Lindt
, known as Bitch by her allies and Hellhound to her enemies, is a member of the Undersiders. Personality Rachel's personality is obfuscated by several factors. One is her lack of education that has left her largely illiterate and forced her to adapt to the world in other ways, such as developing a talent for memorization.“Biting people is more satisfying,” Rachel responded. “No, look… uh… Tecton. You gotta give me something really smart and scientific sounding. Like, say what Taylor said, but in smart-guy words.” “Critical mistake here: you’re implying Tecton is smart,” Romp said. Tecton sat up straighter. “Hey. Just because I’m not your team leader anymore-” “-You’re totally not the one who gets to order me around,” Romp replied. “Deal with it.” ... “Maybe if I come with?” Tecton offered. “I’ll distract whoever Dr. baby-talk is, and you can talk to Miss Militia about dosing your dogs.” “Or you can tell me what you were going to write down and I memorize it,” Rachel said. A few people in the group exchanged glances. “Really simple solution,” Rachel said. Except now she was talking to us like we were the idiots. “I’m not sure I could memorize it,” Tecton confessed. “The kid that’s running the lap said you weren’t that smart,” Rachel answered. “Try me.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 Another is her relationship with her dogs. Possibly as a consequence of having triggered at a young age, her already weak social skills and empathy were overridden refocusing on her power's target: Canines. As such the baring of teeth and direct eye contact; normal human interaction, comes across threatening to her. While frequently and erroneously labeled a sociopath or even a psychopath due to this adaptation, Rachel also gained an unparalleled grasp of dog handling for her age. She can easily distinguish individual dogs of the same breed.The movie showed a dog on screen, being chased by a group of kids. I could see Imp’s face in the dark, looking as pleased as Rachel appeared annoyed. “''It’s not the same dog,” Rachel hissed the words. “''Why isn’t anyone seeing that? Same breed, but totally different dogs.” “''Pretend'',” Aisha said, her smile not faltering in the slightest. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Rachel continues to struggle to communicate with others but makes an effort nevertheless. She does feel guilt and more for her failed interactions and those she accidentally killed when she first triggered.And now the others had forgiven her? So easily? She could see them fawning over the little traitor. And there was nothing she could do about it. They liked Taylor more. They would keep Taylor on the team and make Bitch leave if it came down to it. She knew it in her gut. So she’d done something stupid. She’d tried to get rid of her teammate, and she’d done it in a way that haunted her. More than anything, more than all of the people she’d hurt, the people she’d accidentally killed, or the days she’d scrounged in the trash for food when she’d been homeless, wandering the cities on her own, she hated herself for what she’d done to Taylor. She had acted like the people who haunted her memories, using what should have been a position of trust to try to hurt someone. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a Traits not seen with sociopathy or psychopathy. Another large factor is the fact that she never learned how to interact with people.Bitch knew that she wasn’t a lone wolf by choice the way that Alec was. There was a void there, some part of her that craved that human connection because she was a human and that’s what humans needed. The way things had played out, things she had no control over, she’d never had a chance to figure out how to deal with people, how to invite them in to fill that void. Friendships and family, conversations and jokes, being close to others and knowing when to speak up and when to stay quiet? They were treacherous things, littered with complicated nuances, bad associations, and worse memories. Even if she somehow got something right, she always managed to fuck it up sooner than later. Easier to leave it alone, easier to stay back and not try. And if they got in her face, if they challenged her and didn’t let her keep them at arm’s length? It was easier to fall back on what worked and what she knew than it was to try to guess how to respond. Violence. Threats. It earned her respect, if nothing else. Then Taylor had made overtures at friendship. Taylor had invited herself into that place, that void, and had stayed when Bitch fucked up. The scrawny kid had stood her ground instead of running when Bitch called her out on something. And maybe, just a little, in some small way, Bitch had gotten a glimpse at what she’d been missing out on. Only to find out it was a ploy. An act, so that Taylor could get the group’s confidence. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a Rachel grew up in an apartment where her mother was almost never around and was she was labelled as a 'borderline feral child,' by child protective agencies. She went through three foster homes, including one where she was 'given a lesson on violence of every kind.' Her last foster home had a strict disciplinarian mother who punished Rachel for the smallest transgression, Rachel escalated her resistance every time she was published.Interlude 11a This gave her a skewed perception of what it meant to be in a family.“I didn’t know,” he managed, huffing out air, blood spraying at his words, where it had run down to his lips. “Didn’t know she was yours. She was scary, I- I reacted.” Was he lying? She couldn’t tell. She’d grown up with so many good liars, it felt like everything that sounded honest was a lie. If he was lying, and it was obvious, she’d look weak if she fell for it. Others might not get the message about this being her territory, about her dogs being off-limits. If he wasn’t lying… well, he’d still shot Angelica. “''Nobody'' hurts my dogs.” “Please. I have a wife, kids.” As if family somehow made you better than someone else? The idea nettled Bitch. Life experience had taught her that it was all too often the opposite. People were assholes, people were monsters. The exceptions were all too rare. Far too many of those same people started a family just because they thought it was what they should do, and then they were assholes and monsters to a captive audience. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a She approaches many of her relationships as a struggle for dominance, though she holds on to her relationships with those who she actually trusts with every fiber of her being. The personality she presents as Rachel and as Bitch are almost indistinguishable. This likely stems from her homeless years where her identity was known to the public and was actively hunted by Protectorate teams. Also, possibly because of her years on the streets, she is able to sleep in stressful environments.Defiant had the cockpit and Miss Militia’s company, and so I was left to hang out in the cabin, with Rachel sleeping beside me, Bastard and Huntress sleeping at her feet. I admired her ability to rest in such stressful situations. I glanced at Shadow Stalker, who seemed to be filled with nervous energy. When we’d kidnapped her for Regent to control, Rachel had been able to sleep then, too. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 Rachel is heterosexual,Bitch is straight. - Comment on Spacebattles by Wildbow and, as an adult, was in a casual sexual relationship with Biter. She was happy that he didn't "make it more than it should be".Teneral e.4 Relationships Taylor Hebert Rachel tried to hurt Taylor in her first meeting in an attempt to keep an "outsider" from joining the group.Insinuation 2.8 Rachel gained respect for Taylor after she retaliated for this assault.“It’s easy,” Rachel said, taking over while I was distracted. “You hurt people until they stop doing whatever it is that irritated you. Taylor kicked me in the head the first time we met, and she was way scrawnier than you are now. I stopped doing what she hated me doing, setting my dogs on her.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.1Taylor made an effort to get along with her that Rachel truly appreciated. Thus she felt deeply betrayed when Taylor's reasons for joining the undersiders were revealed. She voted against Taylor rejoining the undersiders and tried to get her captured though she felt regret over this. They eventually repaired their relationship. Following the Undersiders falling out with their employer and proving that Skitter had not actually betrayed her, for what Rachel thought was the second time, she held Taylor's hand as they went to the hospital to check their injuries. She likely referenced Taylor when she said that she could stand one or two of the Undersiders. A notable shift in their relationship occurs when Taylor starts referring to Bitch as Rachel in her inner monologue. Rachel began to trust Taylor explicitly and was shocked at both of her betrayals,“Tell me what?” Bitch asked. She glanced around. “Where’s Skitter?” Nobody volunteered an answer. “Is she hurt?” Bitch asked. She didn’t even sound concerned. When nobody spoke up, she expanded her question. “Is she dead?” “Fuck it,” Regent said, “I’ll say it. Skitter’s at the PRT headquarters.” “So? We break her out.” “She went there on purpose,” Regent said, almost offhandedly. Carelessly. Parian couldn’t help but notice the way Bitch clenched her hands, one gripping the metal chain until her knuckles went white. “Regent,” Grue said. “What? You don’t want to deliver the news, you don’t get a say in how it’s presented,” Regent retorted Bentley and the wolf cub both planted their feet further apart, while the pitbull was looking around, all of a sudden. There. Bentley’s shoulders were bulging slightly. Bitch was using her powers. “''So''?” Bitch asked. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y not believing them to have happened. They ended Worm as close friends. With Bitch having a private memorial to her on Earth Gimel.“A memorial?” Vista asked, laying a hand against the largest stone. “Yeah.” “Can I ask who for? Or is that a dumb question?” “Dumb question,” Rachel said. She leaned back, resting her head against the stone behind her. When Vista didn’t respond, Rachel relented. She pointed at where the two trees rested against one another by the cliff face. “When the weather was warm, there was a bee’s nest there. The buzzing doesn’t bother me as much as you’d think.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 Lisa Wilbourn Though Lisa can get along with Rachel it is Taylor that makes the connection that Rachels power has changed her mind into focusing on dogs. Tattletale acted as an interpreter for Bitch before and after Taylor's time with the group and made sure Bitch's group had everything it needed when it moved to Gimel. Brian Laborn Rachel respected Brian as the person, and Grue as leader of the Undersiders. but she did not have much connection with him, simply following his orders. Parian The rogue considered Rachel to be dangerous and unstable,“There’s two major issues we have to deal with,” Tattletale said. “Accord is going to be one. The other is- Bitch. The girl entered the room, two large dogs flanking her, the wolf cub trailing behind, unmodified by her powers. The young American bulldog, still not fully grown, an older pitbull that bore the scars of old dogfights. The wolf cub was comparatively small. Adorable. Adorable and capable of turning into a murder machine the size of a pony. Bitch was imposing in an entirely different way than Grue was. Grue was intimidating, but he was fair. Rational. Bitch wasn’t either of those things. Her blond hair was shaggy, having grown in, combed with little more than fingers, if appearance was any indication. The glimpses of her face that showed in the midst of the hair were a wary glower. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y It is unknown if Rachel paid her any mind. They were both able to work together though. Reputation Was a recognized threat by the authorities.“You’re making it sound more complicated than it is,” Assault said. “I’m talking a quick, hard hitting strike against one of their territories. One of the master-classifications would be a good bet. I’d suggest Regent, but Shatterbird is too big a complication. Better to take out Hellhound or Skitter. Doing either would cut their tactical options down by a third, and it could gain us a hostage to leverage against the others.” - Excerpt from Interlude 15 Her habit of attacking dog fighting rings and those who came into her territory made people conclude she was a menace. This attitude persisted well past Gold Morning,Article: “Rended”, “Torn Up”, “Dismembered” & Forum Thread Written after Miss Militia and Vista, heroines under the Wardens, were seen on several occasions in the company of Hellhound, also known as Bitch or Rachel Lindt. Raises questions about the moral compromise the amnesty has wrought and the longstanding allegations that the Protectorate team in Brockton Bay was cooperating with the local villains. Once the relationship is established and we’re reminded of the past examples, the article devotes the latter half to reminding us of some of Rachel Lindt’s deeds when she was working with a group of warlords to seize Brockton Bay. “Every day, I wake up and I try to move my leg. The wind gets knocked out of me when it doesn’t move like it should. If I’m active at all during the day, then the pain hits me in the evening.” - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.3 even with the Amnesty. Appearance Rachel has a squarish, blunt-featured face with thick eyebrows, blond to auburn hair, and a muscular build being naturally inclined to fitness, with constant activity needed to force around her dogs when they are grown to monstrous size. She wears heavy jackets with thick fur collars and/or hoods, heavy boots, and disposable dollar store dog masks that she uses interchangeably with slight modifications.For what it's worth, any simple mask of a dog would work. They're cheap, they're liable to break easily, so she would have spares. If they're too glossy or silly, maybe spray it matte black and paint over it. - WB comment on Reddit.com 2018-09-18The man in black suddenly turned to look at me, “Introductions. That’s Tattletale. I’m Grue. The girl with the dogs-” he pointed to the other girl, the one who had whistled and directed the monsters. She wasn’t in costume unless I counted a plaid skirt, army boots, a torn-up sleeveless T-shirt and a hard plastic, dollar-store rottweiler mask as a costume. “-We call her Bitch, her preference, but in the interests of being P.G., the good guys and media decided to call her Hellhound instead. Last and certainly least, we have Regent.” I finally caught up with what he was saying. Those monsters were dogs? - Excerpt from Gestation 1.5 Taylor was of the opinion that Rachel was rather butch. Later, she began to wear a mask Skitter made for her that resembled one of her enhanced dogs, Brutus, as well as a long coatColony 15.1 and shirt. Due to her psychology, she has a permanent glower affixed to her face. In the years since she relocated to Earth Gimel she has put on more muscle mass, height, a tan, toughened feet, and had let her hair grow out longer.She was riding Bastard, I recognized. It was different from the others, symmetrical, the alterations flowing into each other better. Two other dogs accompanied her. Bentley wasn’t among them. The onlooking crowd, Imp’s underlings included, sort of hurried on their way as the dogs approached Regent’s monument. Rachel hopped down as they reached our side of the street. Rachel was taller, I noted, browned by sun, the jacket I’d given her tied around her waist, a t-shirt and jeans, with calloused feet instead of shoes or boots. Her auburn hair, it seemed, hadn’t been cut in the two years since I’d seen her. Here and there, hair twisted up and out of the veritable mane of hair, no doubt where tangled bits had been cut away. Only a sliver of her face and one eye were really visible through the hair, a heavy brow, an eye that seemed lighter in contrast to the darkened skin. And damn, I thought, she’d put on muscle. I’d gained some, working out every day, but even with her frame and her natural inclination towards fitness, I suspected she must have been working hard, all day, every day. Maybe not quite what a man might have accomplished, but close. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6She was more muscular a build than ninety-five percent of people I knew, more than Tristan or my dad, even, and the effect of her using every major muscle in her body to slam a massive wooden door was pretty dramatic. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.8 During Gold Morning, she was wearing a black jacket, tank top, and pants, with a white fur ruff added onto her hood.Venom 29.3 Abilities and Powers Rachel's most noticeable ability is to empower dogs to vastly increased size - on the order of three thousand or more pounds - enhanced strength, durability, agility, and an asymmetrical covering of bony plates, spikes, exposed muscles, calcified flesh,Bitch – An acerbic and violent villainess, member of the Undersiders. Likes dogs, and can give them the ability to grow to monstrous size, with armor plating, horns and exposed musculature. - Cast (spoiler free) and prehensile tails.Aegis bolted the second the dog changed course, but it was too late. As he tried to fly out of reach, Judas leaped, nearly twice as far and high as I might have guessed something as big as he was could. The dog’s prehensile tail wrapped around Aegis’ torso. As they all fell, mount, rider and ensnared captive, Bitch shouted something I couldn’t hear, and Judas whipped Aegis straight down, adding the force of the throw to the momentum of the fall. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.9I joined her side, and put one hand on the side of Sirius’ neck, digging my fingertips into a meaty cord of muscle. I scratched with enough force that I might have left tracks in normal skin. “Hey, boy. You’re a good dog, aren’t you? Yes you are.” His bone-crusted tail lashed behind him in something approximating a wag. - Excerpt from Prey 14.3 Her power has affected her ability to socialize with humans, having hardwired it to better understand canines. This wiring may have also given her some resilience to certain Master effects.Does Gallant decide the emotions he inflicts? It seemed random with Rachel, but you say otherwise on the cast page. He decides the emotions. Rachel's wiring is screwed up. - Wildbow on SpacebattlesBut Lung was part of the handful I’d fought where I could input fear and get anger. Dean had run into the same thing, with emotions other than fear returning the same output. Some people, especially those of a more feral stripe, just processed things in a different way. The upside was the tactical advantage in it, if I could adjust my expectations fast enough. The downside was that I had to make that adjustment. Most of my costumed fighting experience was that my enemies would hesitate, get sloppy, or back off, but Lung, like Bitch, like the cooler but still dangerous Krieg or the seemingly unflappable Victor who would still act differently when under the influence of my power, attacking faster and more recklessly. They were the people who were angry at the world, or those with the natural predisposition to fight rather than fly. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.11 Bitch herself is rated as a Master, given that she is effectively creating enhanced minions.‘Master’ refers to the ability to control others or (in the case of specialized cases of other powers, like Tinkers) to create minons… Taylor, Parian, Crusader, Heartbreaker and Nilbog all fit this classification. Bitch is kind of an outlying case in this category because she doesn’t have absolute control or loyalty from those she creates. She has to train them – of the sixteen or so dogs she had at the one shelter, she only considered eight well trained enough to obey her and come with her in this chapter, and even then she was relying on Brutus and Judas to sort of herd them and keep them in line. - Comment on Extermination 8.5 Rachel is capable of using her power at range, and on multiple dogs at once.Interlude 11a She cannot, however, automatically control the dogs that she empowers. She has gotten around this drawback by training her dogs to respond to whistles and specific commands. She is quite adept at a variety of whistles that uses to command her dogs. She has also shown some skill with her power, as she participated in more fights her dogs steadily gained more durability, to the point of being able to take lightning bolts from Behemoth.One dog, a person in its mouth, was struck by a bolt of lightning. It fell, sprawling, then slowly climbed to its feet. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 The animals maintain some sensation but are largely resistant to pain. Though able to create additional mass from seemingly nowhere the animals Rachel empowers are still bound by conventional physics.The dogs don’t get strength at a fast enough rate to compensate for the square cubed law of mass. Get too big, they can’t support their own weight. Bitch uses her power on Angelica like at one point, pushing Angelica further than normal when Angelica was still wounded from Fog’s attentions, knowing that Angelica can’t move that well anyways. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 22.y Any strength a canine gains from her empowerment is given a disproportionate amount of mass which can end up restricting their movements. As such Rachel needs to be careful how much additional mass she feeds to dogs as they lose agility and other benefits the larger they get.Buzz 7.3 Her power also affects other canines, such as wolves. In fact, her power seems to work far more effectively on wolves than domestic dogs; the transformations of her wolf were sleeker, stronger, more symmetrical, caused less strain to herself and the wolf even when she worked the transformation faster.Interlude 11a The downside of that, however, is that wild canines take far more effort to train, not having been domesticated over generations. Rachel kept Bastard, her wolf, with her constantly for the first few years, and even then the training might not have been effective if she hadn't raised it from a puppy. It is not shown how her power would affect other canines, like coyotes or dingoes. Rachel feels her power as an internal vibration radiating outward, reverberating in her dogs.That wasn’t how you were supposed to fight. Bitch whistled hard, then shouted, “Magic, Lucy, Roxy! Come!” As the three dogs barreled toward her, she used her power. She felt it extend outward like a vibration from deep inside her. She felt that power shudder and reverberate, as if to let her know it was making contact with them. She could see the effect. Could see them grow larger, see bone and muscle swell and shift. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a Its use tires Rachel out, and the faster she uses it, the faster she tires.Well, it’s mentioned in passing, as they get ready for the bank robbery, that it tires her out to some degree, especially if she does it fast. So there’s a couple of factors. How fast is she pumping them up? How tired or hurt is she? It could be that she could do more, but it wouldn’t last nearly as long, or it would leave her too fatigued to do anything. - Comment by Wildbow on Hive 5.2 Therefore, she prefers having time to slowly increase her dogs' sizes, rather than having to rush the job. At the beginning of Worm, Bitch has three dogs that are trained to obey her while under the effects of her power: Brutus, Judas, and Angelica. This number increased exponentially as she gained the resources to rescue, care and train more dogs. Equipment Rachel typically uses chains and similar leads to control her dogs. History Background Rachel lived with her mother, who was gone so often that Rachel stole money to get food. When all the food was gone and her mother wasn't around, Rachel tried to make rice (she was small enough that she needed to stand on a chair to reach the stove). She tipped the pot and burned herself, screaming so loudly that the neighbors called 911. Child protective agencies labeled Rachel as a borderline feral child. Rachel was sent to three foster homes. In the first, the parents were kind but didn't know how to deal with her. Her foster sister stole or broke everything. Rachel didn't know how to respond, and so used violence. In the second home, all she got was 'An education in violence of every kind.' She was there for three years.Interlude 11a In the third home, she had only a mother, who would punish her five foster children for every tiny mistake. Holding a fork wrong would result in dinner being taken away. Rachel, being stubborn, would rebel even more when punished. Rachel was sent to school, with after-school classes and piano, too. She was not suited to the environment, had never learned how to deal with it, or with people in general. One day, she found a stray puppy she named Rollo. Over time, she gained his trust with scraps of food. She took him home in secret and tied him to a tree in the backyard. Lunch money went to food for Rollo and dinner went down the drain, for not being perfect. On top of that, Rachel got up at four in the morning to play with Rollo. As a result, she could never focus in school. The dog wasn't happy being tied up most of the time, and eventually, Rachel tried to take it for a walk. Rollo got free. He fell into the pool. Rachel couldn't swim, and the dog was too scared to let her get close enough to help him get out from the side of the pool. The foster mother, now awake, closed the pool cover over Rollo. That was when Rachel triggered.Interlude 11a A newly gifted fourteen year old Rachel was faced with her abusive stepmother trying to drown her cherished puppy to punish her. Rachel instinctively reached out and empowered the poor animal,She’d woken to her power in that moment of panic. Fed by her power, Rollo had grown enough to tear through the cover. He’d then torn through her foster mother. The shrill screaming of her foster siblings indoors had drawn his attention, and he went after them too, pouncing on them like any excitable dog might do with a mouse or rabbit. He’d torn through door frames and walls, and an entire section of the house and collapsed in on her foster family. In one fell swoop, she lost the closest things she had to a home and family. It hadn’t been perfect, it had been nightmarish at times, but she’d had so little for so long, she found herself clinging to the scraps she did have. She ran, then, and she kept running for a long time after that. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a which wasn't actually a dog.Not quite, but you're on the right track. Rollo wasn't a dog. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit The empowered puppy then killed her stepmother, maimed her foster siblings and destroyed the house.I searched for Bitch, next. No results. I did another search for her more official title, Hellhound, and got a wealth of information. Rachel Lindt had never made any real attempt to hide her identity. She had apparently been homeless through most of her criminal career, just living on the streets and moving on whenever police or a cape came after her. The sightings and encounters with the homeless girl ended around a year ago – I figured that was when she joined forces with Grue, Tattletale and Regent. The picture in the sidebar was taken from surveillance camera footage – an unmasked, dark haired girl who I wouldn’t have called pretty. She had a squarish, blunt-featured face with thick eyebrows. She was riding atop one of her monstrous ‘dogs’ like a jockey rides a horse, down the middle lane of a street. According to the wiki entry, her powers manifested when she was fourteen, followed almost immediately by her demolishing the foster home she had been living in, injuring her foster mother and two other foster children in the process. This was followed by a two year series of skirmishes and retreats across Maine as various heroes and teams tried to apprehend her, and she either defeated them or successfully evaded capture. She had no powers that would have made her any stronger or faster than the average Jane, but she was apparently able to turn ordinary dogs into the creatures I had seen on the rooftop. Monsters the size of a car, all muscle, bone, fang and claw. A red box near the bottom of the page read, “Rachel Lindt has a public identity, but is known to be particularly hostile, antisocial and violent. If recognized, do not approach or provoke. Leave the area and notify authorities as to her last known location.” At the very bottom of the page was a list of links that were related to her: two fansites and a news article relating to her early activities. A search of the message boards turned up too many results, leaving me unable to sift through the crap, the arguments, the speculation and the villain worship to find any genuine morsels of information. If nothing else, she was notorious. I sighed and moved on, making a mental note to do more investigation when I had the time. find the official timeline - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2 “If the courts actually gave her a fair trial, if she had a good lawyer, I think she’d get manslaughter at worst, maybe reckless endangerment. At least for the events that happened then.” Lisa said, her voice pitched low enough that nobody else in the crowd would pick it up, “It happened just after her powers manifested. She didn’t know how to use her abilities, or what to expect of them, so the dog that she had with her grew into the sort of creature you’ve seen the others become, and because it wasn’t trained, because it had been abused, it went out of control. Cue the bloodbath. In the time since then? Maybe. I know she’s seriously hurt a lot of people. But nobody’s died at her hands since we’ve been with her.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.1“What’s going on?” “I’m using my power on him. And he’s not trained.” “Wait. Didn’t a dog kill some people, back when you first had your powers?” “Yup.” I felt my heartbeat speed up a notch. “So this is really dangerous.” “Yup.” She tugged on the chain at his neck. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2 Rather than go to a parahuman detention center and be institutionalized, Rachel ran. Not knowing how to read, interact with people, or having any other skills, she survived by resorting to crime and being the meanest thing around to protect herself and her new family. Surviving homeless, on her own, and despite pursuit by the authorities, for close to two years.Bitch, Rachel Lindt (Also Hellhound) – Controls the fringes of Brockton Bay, and the yet-to-be-repaired areas. Bitch can empower dogs with vastly increased size (in the order of three thousand or more pounds), enhanced strength, durability and agility and an asymmetrical covering of bony plates and spikes, exposed muscle, and calcified flesh. Aggressive and antisocial, she favors the company of her dogs over people. With no secret identity, the line between Rachel and Bitch is blurry. In either case, she retains holdovers of her early adolescence as a homeless person. Sixteen, she likes heavy jackets with thick fur collars or hoods, heavy boots and bargain bin clothing. She’s taken to wearing a dog mask made by Skitter, emulating the appearance of one of her enhanced dogs, but has been known to wear dollar store plastic dog masks in the past. - Cast (in depth) She may have volunteered at homeless shelters at this time. Quickly gaining a reputation as a super-villain Rachel was christened Hellhound by the media, though she preferred Bitch. she eventually came to rest in Brockton Bay and volunteered at nearby animal shelters to get the chance to work with dogs.“You promised me safety, security, so long as I joined this team. I’ve never been less safe, less secure. Everybody lies through their teeth. Maybe there’s a couple of them I can stand anyways, but they’re still liars, they’ve made me a liar, and you’re the worst liar of them all. It’s fitting you wear a snake on your costume.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.13 Joining the Undersiders, Rachel worked with them for a few months; engaging in robberies and similar crimes. She would later chase off Spitfire, trying to keep the Undersiders from expanding.Insinuation 2.6 She and Regent fought the new hero Browbeat at one point and were able to escape. Story Start She would fail to do this effectively when they recruited Taylor. She tried to size her up as her own test for the new member. Participated in numerous activities of the Undersiders, including the Battle at the Bank, but she did not join in later socialization activities that her teammates did to celebrate, partially because of her identity see being known to the public. She decided to go and check on the money to see if it was there and she was ambushed by Uber and Leet under contract from Bakuda. After her teammates escaped Grue came back for Rachel, finding her with her arms chained to the ceiling having been used as a punching bag by the ABB.“I have a hard time believing that, to be honest. You were in pretty rough shape when I found you with Über and Leet’s henchmen, and those guys from the ABB.” “I’m fine now,” Master tells him. She sounds angry. Brutus steps forward, ready to growl to add own voice to hers, but Master tugs on leash just a little and Brutus stays quiet. “When I found you, one of them had you tied to the ceiling by your wrists and was using you as a punching bag.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4 She later carried out a raid singled handily with Brutus against a Dog fighting ring controlled by E88's Hookwolf, rescuing several abused dogs. She took the living dogs out to a truck and lashed the cages together there. Then she went back inside to mourn the ones who had died. When she was driving off at the end, she had the rescued dogs in the back of the truck. - Excerpt from Hive 5.2 Afterwards, she was with the Undersiders when they went to the truce meeting discussing what to do with the ABB. There Hookwolf brought up the issue of her raiding his dogfighting ring. The matter was considered shelved until after the battle with E88. Grue and Tattletale later had a heated discussion with her over the virtues of team communication.Interlude 4 Was with Skitter when they headed out with elements of the E88, Travelers, and Faultline’s Crew to deal with a major ABB drug operation. Together they dealt with Oni Lee and eventually Lung. Coming back to base with money taken from the operation, she accepted Skitter's share of it after she answered some personal questions. Participated in the Battle at the Gallery, and expressed confidence in Skitter being able to get the Undersiders out. Meeting the Undersiders backer in person afterward the promises that originally got her on the team were reiterated with the additional caveat that her efforts to provide shelter for all of the dogs would be expanded upon with hires and similar.Coil broke the silence, “Bitch. I am aware of your collection of dogs. More than one isolated building containing strays and dogs due to be euthanized. Animals that you rescued, retrieved and gave shelter.” ... “No. I would not interfere with your business. I respect your passion. But at the same time, I know it likely pains you, that you have only so much time to spare, to visit these locations, to feed these animals you have rescued and give them the individual attention and care they need.” - Excerpt from Tangle 6.8 When the Endbringer came to Brockton Bay Rachel initially did not participate. Towards the end she came to Skitter's rescue, sacrificing many of her cherished companions to do so.Extermination 8.7 Post-Leviathan Having sacrificed her dogs to keep Leviathan occupied Rachel was left only with the chronically weak Angelica to keep her other dogs in line. Rachel did not support Taylor rejoining the Undersiders because of her betrayal of the group. Later, during the assault on the Protectorate ENE Headquarters to steal information, Bitch intentionally sabotaged Skitter in hopes of getting her arrested. She failed and after a confrontation allowed Skitter back into the group. After the successful raid Coil gifted Rachel with two super-powered henchmen and a new headquarters with her dogs.“A shame. Your other headquarters, where I moved your collective belongings, that will be her station. Barker and Biter here showed up for the Endbringer fight, and I got in contact with them. They, alongside these three young individuals,” he gestured to the two parahumans, and three college-aged kids who looked rather intimidated, “Will work under her. Barker and Biter profess to be fearless, and should have little difficulty managing the dogs, even when Bitch’s abilities are at work. The men and the young lady I’ve provided have some degree of training in veterinary medicine or handling dogs. Let her know this. She is free to accept them or refuse them as she sees fit.” - Excerpt from Parasite 10.6 She came to an understanding with Taylor after helping to repel Mannequin from the girl's territory.She broke the lingering silence, “Coil told me that people would leave me alone if I got powerful enough. If I had allies, if I had money, if I scared my enemies enough.” “When was this?” “Before I joined the Undersiders. He didn’t tell me who he was. Left me a phone with some cash, then called me a while later. Fucking words that sounded good. Learned my lesson.” She’d spent years on her own, on the streets with only the company of her dogs, running any time a cop or cape came after her. I itched to ask her if she’d suddenly had an increase in the amount of trouble she faced before she came to Brockton Bay. Trouble that could be precipitated by a certain ambitious supervillain? No, it wasn’t the time. “You know that joining the Nine would get you the opposite of that. It wouldn’t be the kind of power that gets you left alone. It would be a life of being constantly chased, always in the company of people who are ten times as manipulative and two-faced as you think I am.” “I know,” she spat. She picked up Bentley, then adjusted her grip to touch his nose with one hand. Whatever. Down to brass tacks. I gave her a second to cool down, then spoke, “They killed your dog, hurt Bentley, killed my people and torched my territory. I want to take these fuckers down, no holds barred, and we’re going to need your help if we want to pull it off. Screw going on the defensive, I-” “You had me at no holds barred,” she growled, rising from her crouch. - Excerpt from Snare 13.5 Was kept from blundering into the Nine's past during the Miasma mist by Tattletale. She was saved by Skitter giving her a kiss. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Rachel and her group were attacked by one of the Dragon suits. She was assisted by Skitter in escaping, having already knocked down the offending suit several times. Was instrumental in keeping Echidna down enough to trap her. She used her dogs in the fight but did not have them try to kill her enemies as she did not trust her dogs level of training, Post-Echidna Rachel had her newest minion send a letter to Weaver, she expresses thanks for all that Taylor did for her while saying that while she did not know when she will see her again they should both try to remain alive until they can see each other again. - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 She attended the fight at New Delhi along with the rest of the Undersiders. Meeting Weaver for the first time in months. While largely part of search and rescue efforts she was instrumental in later actions. Rachel uses her dogs to carry one end of a chain imbued by Foil's power, cutting through Behemoth's lower leg. She goes back for a second run, only making partway through the leg before the power runs out. Post-Timeskip She spent much of her time in Gimel, the unoccupied earth, and participated in numerous Endbringer fights.“Bitch is here,” Imp said, noting the turn of my head and the figure at the end of the street, ignoring traffic as her dogs made their way to us. Rachel, I thought. “She’s been going to the fights, helping out here when we send for her. I haven’t been going to the fights, so I dunno how much you’ve seen her there. She’s been checking in on me, wandering around here with her dogs and scaring the everloving shit out of people until I come to say hi, then she leaves for another few weeks. I’ve probably seen her the most.” “I’ve barely seen her at all,” I said. Even with the Endbringer attacks. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 She came back home to see Taylor on when her former teammate was visiting for her eighteenth birthday. Rachel would later assist in the collective action against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Gold Morning Bitch assisted during the conflict of the Golden Morning; Scion severely injured several of her dogs. Bastard was severely mutated when the heroes tried to save him using a Lab Rat formula while he was under the effects of her power. Post-Gold Morning Rachel's camp on Gimel had turned into a village.“Her little settlement grew,” Aisha said. “When it gets to be too much, she goes for a trip somewhere, spends a while with a few select dogs, and trusts her team to look after the dogs she leaves behind at the camp.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Early-Ward Deployed at the Mathers compound along with everyone else. Her quick thinking saved the attackers several times. Post-Fallen fall Was at the meeting between The Undersiders and the still unnamed hero team. Post-Ice Break Rachel was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight duty of Titan Oberon and Eve. During the battle of titans, she delivered Foil-enchanted chain-hook with some help from Sveta and Antares. It was able to seriously wound the titan.Radiation 18.4 Quotes *"Words" ~ Rachel in response to most platitudes *"Everyone likes the manipulative assholes after they’ve had a chance to do their manipulating." ~ Rachel to Satyrical Trivia *There are inconsistent sources on the age Rachel was when she triggered, twelve or fourteen. It should be pointed out that Rachel herself did not really keep track of her age.Rachel is roughly the same age. Triggered at 12. 3 years solo, one year with Undersiders. Education stopped at 12, and was meager/spotty even then. Age is questionable, she never really kept track. - Excerpt from a email from Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles. *Had the Protectorate connected with Rachel following her trigger event she would have been given therapy and placed into the Boston Wards. Like Flechette, as an orphan Rachel would have been able to be passed around departments that needed help to handle crises, like when the ABB started their insurgency.Or, simplifying it, Bitch gets caught earlier on, pre-Undersiders. She gets therapy, her problems are identified and handled, and she winds up on the side of light. A member of the Boston Wards. When the ABB start going nuts in Brockton Bay, she's among the heroes that volunteer to head into town (helped by the fact that she doesn't have guardians nailing her down in one place, as is the case with many Wards). The Undersiders probably have another heavy hitter - and Trainwreck is one option for Coil to slot into the team. Über (with Leet joining as a matter of course) would be another. Butterfly effect at work. Dog Shaped Butterfly? - What if 2 She could have been saddled with names like 'Canis Major' or 'Kennel Kid'.Assembler: There's a fic I'm planning to write expanding on your idea of Rachel joining the Wards and what that would mean for the Undersiders ... Wildbow: A Rachel focused fic could be neat. Assembler: My story would have a Rachel interlude in a later arc, but she wouldn't be the focus of New Olds and Old News ... Assembler: I have no idea what name the Boston Wards would give her, though Bitch obviously wouldn't make the cut Druza:Doggymcdogface Assembler: Hellhound works fine for a villain, but I doubt it would be a name given to a Ward ... Wildbow: For hero names, Canis Major is one option. Houndmaster? Kennel Kid! She has the catchphrase "Pawsome". - Comment on Spacebattles by Wildbow *A prototype of Rachel first appeared in Circus and the Elite, where she was independent rather than attached to the Undersiders, who were conceptualized.Fun fact. Parian’s first real adventure was a Circus-centric story where ‘The Elite’, a villainous organized-crime enterprise including The Number Man, ‘Mother’ (Bonesaw), Contessa, Winter and one or two others. First story Bitch appeared in, as a side bit. These guys are taking over the Eastern seaboard with a ‘join or die’ approach and they hit town, forcing the local solo villains & rogues to band together. Not wanting to group too closely together, the local villains form into small groups, and Parian and Circus form a duo. - Comment by Wildbow on Monarch 16.8 Fanart Gallery Civilian= Rachel_holocene2.png| By Holocene on Spacebattles |link=https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17041853 Rach2LintdrCol6Fin7.jpg| By smnolentSlumber on Reddit |link=https://redd.it/7f5inr RachelInFantasticShirt.jpg| By batterydouche on tumblr |link=http://batte rydouche.tumblr.com/133995313320 VeraDrawsRachel.png| By Werebolf on tumblr |link=http://werebolf.tumblr.com/168829343885 Bitch.png|Illustratoin by Codenamesubterfuge|link=https://codenamesubterfuge.deviantart.com/art/Bitch-Worm-748298540 |-|Cape= Bitch-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).JPG| By Drunkfu on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/d54rdua Rach-aslovefromlies-G9NN1280.png| By aslovefromlies on tumblr |link=https://aslovefromlies.tumblr.com/159739771648 Rachel streetclothes.jpg| Art by Lonsheep Bitch.jpg| By sandara on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/d9lqnx0 RLB1e4O146Pabel9_1280.jpg| By Pabel and Nine on tumblr |link=http://pabelandnine.tumblr.com/133497567954/ Bitch by scarfgirl-d6hw6q0.jpg|Bitch by Scarfgirl|link=http://fav.me/d6hw6q0 Heckhoundpupper.png|Bitch by Scarfgirl Bitch1.png|Illustratoin by Uberpigeon|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/7t1ces/i_drew_the_undersiders/ Rachel Lindt by Superwhitey.png|Illustration by Superwhiteys Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Master Category:The Undersiders Category:Sons of Bitch Category:Point of View Character Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters